Little Talks
by Suuw
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles - Kurtbastian "Y sí, el Kurt real es esa persona bipolar, obsesionada con la moda y que no deja de cantar cuando intento ver algo en la tele, pero también es esa persona que me hace sonreír cada día, cuando llego de un pésimo día en el bufete, cuando he perdido un juicio o simplemente cuando vuelvo del trabajo de buen o de mal humor." (Extracto de un drabble)
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas noches mundo fanfiction! Por fin me he dignado a publicar estos pequeños drabbles Kurtbastian que he ido escribiendo estos últimos días. Esta historia es la primera que escribo que tendrá varios capítulos, así que aún no sé qué días publicaré ni con qué frecuencia. Tampoco podría deciros ahora cuántos capítulos tendrá. Por ahora llevo 6 escritos.

Son todo capítulos que podrían considerarse drabbles independientes pero siguen una historia, es decir, están relacionados pero faltan huecos en la historia.

El nombre de_ Little Talks_ se lo debo al grupo _Of Monsters and Men_... que curiosamente acabo de conocer.

Y nada más que añadir (bueno, sí, el **disclaimer **ese donde decimos que glee no es nuestro y nos obligamos a despertar del sueño) así que, _je vous en prie_, entren y disfruten.

* * *

"**¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?"**

- No veo por qué debería aceptar una cita contigo, Sebastian.

Kurt bebió de su 'non-fat mocha' mientras enarcaba una ceja al chico que tenía sentado enfrente.

- Por la misma razón por la que has aceptado que te invite a un café.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sebastian de beber de su 'latte macchiato' antes de sonreír con esa maldita sonrisa me-creo-sexy-perdona-lo-soy.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes por qué he dejado que me invites a un café?

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Dímelo tú... Es que no termino de entender la psicología femenina. Primero intento robarte a tu novio y después casi le dejo ciego, chantajeo a tu mejor amiga y a tu hermanastro... ¿Y me aceptas un café?

- Pensaba que intentabas convencerme para ir a una cita...

La sonrisa de Sebastian aumentó.

- Eso hago.

- Pues lo estás haciendo mal.

Dicho esto Kurt se levantó, recogió su bolsa, se puso bien su pañuelo y cogió el café. Fue andando lentamente hacia la salida para que Sebastian le interceptara, porque sabía que lo haría.

- Pensaba que a las chicas os iban los bad boys.

El contratenor sonrió victorioso antes de girarse hacia él.

- Tengo una mala noticia para ti, suricato, no soy una chica.

- Bueno, pues a las siete en Breadstix. Toma mi número.

Le tendió un papel garabateado rápidamente. Kurt dudó antes de cogerlo.

- No te aseguro que vaya a ir.

- Terminarías echándotelo en cara.

- Al contrario, Finn me mataría si se enterara.

Sebastian se acercó al otro chico cogiéndole por los hombros y sacándolo del local. Kurt sujetó su bolso, desconfiando de él.

- Entonces será mejor que no se entere, porcelana.

Después lo soltó y sin decir otra palabra fue a por su coche. "Qué asco de niño rico" pensó Kurt al verlo subir a un Mercedes AMG amarillo muy muy cantoso. Y el suyo en el taller. Suspiró antes de ir a la parada del autobús. Una vez allí miró el papel que tenía todavía en la mano, y como un impulso, su mano viajó a su teléfono. "Hasta las siete, suricato". Sabía que acaba de perder una mano, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor merecía la pena.

* * *

Dejen un recuerdo, ya sea follow o review... Animan de verdad, los escritores aquí lo sabrán xD

¡Besos babosos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de nada, quiero dar infinitas gracias a todos los que han leído, followeado y tal, pero infinitas + 1 a las dos personas que han dejado Review.

**Disclaimer: **Glee no me pertenece. Ni a mi ni a ninguno de vosotros MUAJAJAJAJAJA. Sí, lo siento, mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos. Sí, soy tonta perdida.

* * *

**"Quiero besarte"**

- Y yo un pony -respondió cortante Kurt mientras caminaban de vuelta al coche de Sebastian-.

- ¿Tan mala ha sido la cita como para no tener derecho a un beso?

Kurt no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- Ha sido peor que mala. No habías reservado así que me has llevado a un chino de mala muerte en el que no entendían inglés y no me han servido lo que quería. Y no había ni jabón ni ventanas para poder escaparme en el baño. Lo que yo te diga, un fracaso de cita.

- Pero nada de eso ha sido mi culpa... Aparte de lo de no haber reservado.

- Suficiente.

La conversación paró. Kurt miraba al frente sin decir nada y Sebastian miraba al suelo con una sonrisa que no plasmaba demasiado bien como se sentía.

- Porcelana... ¿Si te dejo llevar el coche de vuelta a tu casa tendré derecho a un beso?

Se miraron unos segundos y la sonrisa de Sebastian aumentó notablemente cuando el otro chico le cogió las llaves del coche de la mano.

- Que sepas que para conseguir un beso mío vas a tener que luchar mucho más. No puedes comprarme con una vuelta en un coche...

- Los asientos tienen calefacción -le interrumpió-.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco reprimiendo una risa que no quería regalarle todavía, sin embargo, Sebastian se llevó su beso al final de la noche.

* * *

Sé que este es muy corto. Creo que es el más corto... Por eso voy a subir dos seguidos ^^

No olviden dejarme un regalito... preferiblemente en forma de Review. Los tomatazos también por ahí.

¡Besos Babosos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola otra vez! Estos dos drabbles hacen como uno porque los dos son cortísimos... Espero que no os enfadéis. Los otros creo que sí que son más largos... No mucho más porque son drabbles, pero vosotros me entendéis.

Lloremos con el **disclaimer** típico ese en el que rompo cosas y tal porque estos amores no me pertenecen.

* * *

"**¿Quieres ser mi novio?"**

- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! -le gritó Kurt-

- ¿Se puede saber por qué reaccionas así?

La pregunta era suplicante. El chico había empezado a gritar en mitad de un pasillo y la gente se les quedaba mirando. Mientras Kurt seguía insultándole, Sebastian intentaba apartarles del mogollón de gente.

- ¡Sabes que sí! ¡Sabes que sí desde el principio! ¡Así que por qué tenías que esperar hasta ahora? ¡Es que no podías habérmelo dicho antes? ¡Llevo aquí tres meses! ¡Me voy mañana, capullo! ¡Y me lo dices ahora! ¡Para esto prefería que no me lo hubieras dicho, joder!

- ¿Kurt, quieres hacer el favor de calmarte?

Por fin el Warbler consiguió sujetarle para que dejara de montar una escena. Le cogió por la cintura y le llevó a un banco. Le dio la mano y le dejó llorar en su hombro. La verdad es que no esperaba esta reacción cuando le había pedido salir... Y ahora no tenía muy claro si la respuesta había sido sí o no. ¿Por qué Kurt era tan difícil de comprender siempre?

* * *

¡Publicaré mañana si me acuerdo!

Besos babosos.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am!

¿Me echasteis de menos? Sé que no, he tardado demasiado poco, pero me hacía ilusión publicar e.e

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, etc, etc, etc...

* * *

"**Vámonos a vivir juntos"**

- ¡No soportaríamos la convivencia, Sebastian!

Kurt miró al cielo como si su respuesta fuera obvia.

- Oh, venga, Kurt, ahora vivo en Nueva York, sería lo ideal. Todo son excusas contigo. Siempre. Y luego te quejarás diciendo que no quiero compromisos. ¡Y Rachel, esto es una discusión de pareja!

La chica que cotilleaba desde la cocina entendió eso como una invitación a meterse en el asunto. ¿Cómo? Los dos chicos lo desconocían.

- Perdona, Sebastian, pero Kurt es mi mejor amigo y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a comentar lo que quiera - "ehm, no" vocalizó Kurt sin dejar escapar ningún sonido -. Y lo siento, pero él tiene razón, lo vuestro está destinado al fracaso. Su alma gemela es Blaine. Siempre lo ha sido.

Sebastian alzó una ceja, confundido ante la intervención de Rachel y también un poco dolido aunque eso no lo admitiría. Miró a la judía unos segundos antes de volver la mirada a su novio.

- Mira, haz lo que te salga de los huevos como de costumbre. Yo seguiré tragando como siempre porque, joder Kurt, que parece que no te das cuenta, te quiero. Pero algún día me hartaré, y tiraré todo un año de relación a distancia a la basura porque, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, tienes miedo al compromiso o, aún peor, me tienes miedo a mi. Sé que he sido un capullo en el pasado y sé que no he sido el mejor novio con ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores. Todo esto lo sé. Pero estoy arriesgando mucho en esta relación. Kurt, me he venido a Nueva York cuando podía haberme ido a Harvard. Por ti. Lo que llevo haciendo desde hace un año, todo, es por ti. ¿Y tú lo que me sueltas cuando te digo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos es que "no soportaríamos la convivencia"? ¿Esa es la confianza que tienes en nuestra relación? ¡¿Por qué ni siquiera estás intentando interrumpirme, joder?!

Kurt miraba a Sebastian como podía, paralizado e intentando no llorar. Tenía razón...

- Y-Yo...

- Déjalo -alzó una mano para hacerlo callar-. Llámame cuando tengas una respuesta.

Le miró durante un largo minuto y al final no pudo evitarlo. ¿Por qué esos ojos ablandaban tanto su corazón? Se acercó y levantó la cara de Kurt para darle un dulce beso antes de repetir un "llámame" y salir del piso con ojos llorosos también él.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Me dejáis un Review?

Besos babosos


	5. Chapter 5

Holi de nuevo :DD

Algún día Kurtbastian será canon gracias a mi, lo sé, pero hasta entonces estoy obligada a escribir un **disclaimer** diciendo que Glee no me pertenece.

* * *

"**Mis padres quieren conocerte"**

**- **¿Qué tus padres qué?

- Por favor, Kurt, llevamos más de un año juntos... Vivimos juntos desde hace dos meses. Saben que me he mudado aquí por ti. ¡No dejo de hablar de ti cuando voy a casa!

Kurt sonrió un poco. Se imaginaba perfectamente a Sebastian persiguiendo a sus padres por la casa mientras les contaba sus primeras citas, su primer beso, su primera... Ahora no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esperaba que no les hubiera contado eso.

- ¿Qué les has dicho de mi? -preguntó curioso y cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que no hubiera hablado más de la lengua-

- Pues... no sé, todo.

Hummel alzó una ceja.

- Ya veo.

- Venga, por favor... ¡Yo conozco a tu padre!

* ¡Nos pilló liándonos en mi cuarto, no podías no conocerlo!

Sebastian suspiró y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Kurt aprovechó para sacar una coca-cola light.

- Serías el primer chico al que conocen mis padres...

- ¿Nunca les has presentado ningún novio?

- Kurt... Nunca he tenido ningún novio.

Menos mal que el chico aún no había abierto su coca-cola porque si no la hubiera escupido. ¿Era el primer novio oficial de Sebastian y se enteraba ahora? Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar.

- De acuerdo, ¿cuándo piensan venir de París?

Sebastian fue al salón sin responder y volvió a la cocina con una mochila. Tras buscar en su interior sacó un sobre y se lo dio a su novio. Había dos billetes de avión.

- No es que lo de mis padres sea una excusa, vale... Pero París es ideal para una escapada romántica

* * *

Y hasta aquí el Drabble número 5. ¿Supo a poco? e.e Se siente. A lo mejor algún día escribo un Kurtbastian largo y decente, hasta entonces... os dejo estas cositas.

Comentad, por favor, que es gratis ^^

¡Besos babosos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola gente! Primero quiero pedir disculpas por las erratas que había en el capítulo anterior. Juro que los releo, pero nunca me doy cuenta de las faltas hasta que es demasiado tarde -.- Espero que en este capítulo no haya ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **Glee sigue sin pertenecerme ¬¬'

* * *

"**Así que... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

- Sebastian... ¿estás hablando en serio?

- Ya empezamos... ¿Cuándo he bromeado con algo de nuestra relación?

Kurt no podía recordar ninguna vez porque simplemente no había habido ninguna. Sebastian había sido completamente sincero siempre. Incluso cuando reconoció que se había acostado con otro cuando el contratenor le pidió un tiempo después de la primera gran discusión de pareja. Kurt había sacado de quicio ésto y muchas otras cosas. Sabía que si la relación no funcionaba al cien por cien era por su culpa y por sus miedos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que soy la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida?

Sebastian suspiró. Sí, ya empezábamos. Las inseguridades de Kurt lo agobiaban...

- ¿Es que aún no entiendes que te quiero con tus defectos y sin ellos? Te amo por quien eres. Y sí, el Kurt real es esa persona bipolar, obsesionada con la moda y que no deja de cantar cuando intento ver algo en la tele, pero también es esa persona que me hace sonreír cada día, cuando llego de un pésimo día en el bufete, cuando he perdido un juicio o simplemente cuando vuelvo del trabajo de buen o de mal humor. También es esa persona que hace tarta de frambuesas y chocolate blanco los domingos porque sabe que es mi favorita. Es la misma que se despierta a la misma hora que yo aunque podría dormir más porque sabe que si no, podría ponerme el traje negro con una corbata café y zapatos azul marino y la misma que antes de dormirse me susurra el 'te amo' más sincero que he oído nunca. Así que, repito: Kurt, amor, ¿podrías hacerme el hombre más completo del mundo aceptando ser mi marido?

Sebastian había atrapado las manos de Kurt desde el inicio del monólogo, y, mirándolo a los ojos, había podido ver como se habían empapado lentamente y cómo un par de lágrimas habían caído al reírse por la combinación tonta de Sebastian y sus trajes. También vio en ese momento cómo los ojos empapados de su novio se alzaban para fijar los suyos y como esa perfecta boca suya esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Sí, Sebastian, a partir de ahora aceptaré, en lo bueno y en lo malo... y a pesar de las rayas con cuadros... casarme contigo.

* * *

¡Sí! ¡Kurt venció sus miedos y aceptó casarse con él! ¿Todo serán unicornios y arcoiris? Obviamente no, pero como esto son drabbles, procuraré escribir momentos bonitos ^^ Si alguien quiere sangre, vísceras y dolor, dejadlo en un comentario y, why not, lo añadiré.

¡Besos babosos y no olviden comentar!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Hoy estoy especialmente emocionada por ser día 17 ^^ Así que quiero dedicarle este capítulo a alguien muy especial. No creo que haga falta especificar 3

**Disclaimer: **Las circunstancias, lamentablemente, no han cambiado, Glee sigue sin pertenecerme y yo sigo buscando la forma de suicidarme con una sobredosis de coca-cola light.

* * *

"**Has estado genial, mi vida"**

- ¡Has venido, Sebby!

Kurt se abalanzó a los brazos de su marido, que le esperaba con un ramo de flores en su camerino.

- Te dije que sería difícil, pero no podía perderme el debut de mi esposo con un papel protagonista en Broadway y creo que todos los que estaban sentados cerca de mi saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, así que para que lo sepas tú también te he comprado esto.

Le dio el ramo y el aludido se sonrojó bestialmente así que utilizó las flores para taparse la cara. Hablaron un rato del espectáculo mientras Kurt buscaba un jarrón y lo llenaba de agua.

- No conseguía verte en la sala y me estaba desesperando... Pensé que otra vez tenías que quedarte a trabajar hasta tarde...

Por fin pudieron sentarse en el sofá y Sebastian pasó un brazo por los hombros de su marido.

- Ningún juicio me prohibirá oírte cantar sobre un escenario. Decidido. Y... pensé que era un buen momento para mostrarte esto. Lo trajo el cartero esta mañana.

Sacó de su americana un sobre doblado por la mitad. Aún sin abrir. Kurt miró el remitente.

- Es...

Sebastian asintió levemente y el contratenor procedió a abrir el sobre. Las manos le temblaban mientras sacaba el papel que había dentro. Lo leyó rápido. Sebastian se lo quitó de las manos después de cinco minutos al ver que su marido no reaccionaba y la leyó también.

- ¡Agh, tonto, por tu reacción pensé que nos lo habían vuelto a denegar!

- Vamos... a... ser... papás... -balbuceó Kurt con la mirada perdida y las manos como si todavía sujetara el papel-

- Sí, Theo estará con nosotros en menos de seis meses.

Había muchos niños de los que habían tenido que despedirse... Anna, Thomas, Lucas... Pero ya no más. Theo era el último. Y la espera y las lágrimas habían merecido la pena.

* * *

Et voilà!

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy :3

Tengo dos ideas para un posible fic largo Kurtbastian... Pero como contarlas sería demasiado largo solo voy a pedir que escojáis entre la letra "P" y la letra "A" y así decidiré cual escribiré primero. Por favor, comentad con vuestra letra, no lo olvidéis.

Besos Babosos:*


	8. Chapter 8

Me he quedado sin reservas, chicos... Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito. Y diréis, ESCRIBE MÁS. Y yo os respondo ES LO QUE INTENTO, pero ahora mi mismo mi vida social ha chocado con mi vida de estudiante y no sé dónde encajar la de escritora...

Bueno, en todo caso os dejo esto aquí y sé que publicaré la semana que viene. Lo que no sé es cuándo.

**Disclaimer:** Glee sigue sin ser mío. Estoy harta de repetirlo, ¿vale? DUELE.

* * *

"**Te toca levantarte"**

- Mentira. Te toca a ti.

Kurt volvió a abrazar su almohada y sonrió mientras el sueño volvía a él. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al llanto de Theo, así que era como una canción de cuna. Sebastian suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Entendía que el niño necesitaba adaptarse a la nueva casa y que la oscuridad la llevaba muy mal, pero tenía ya 9 meses...

Arrastró los pies hasta su cuarto y encendió gradualmente la pequeña lámpara de pie que tenían para no deslumbrarse, después se acercó a Theo, que se había callado en cuanto la puerta se había abierto, y lo cogió en brazos.

- ¿No piensas dejarnos dormir ni una noche del tirón o qué, enano?

El niño hizo un sonido extraño que sacó una sonrisa dulce a su padre. En realidad dudaba que hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho ya que el pequeño era de origen ucraniano y había vivido en un orfanato de allí casi todo lo que llevaba de vida, pero era listo y parecía aprender rápido. Theo apoyó la cabeza llena de rizos rubios en el hombro de Sebastian cogiéndose con sus manitas a su camiseta. El más o menos orgulloso padre se derritió con el gesto. Les había costado semanas conseguir ese nivel de afección. Apagó la luz y volvió a su cuarto con el pequeño medio dormido sobre él.

- Mira a quién te he traído – susurró Sebastian al llegar-.

Kurt se giró en la cama para ver como su marido colocaba a Theo en medio. Sonrió a la figura del niño ya completamente dormido y le acarició la frente y la nariz.

- ¿Sabes que desde que trajimos al niño no hemos discutido ni una sola vez? -comentó despreocupadamente-

- ¿Acaso quieres discutir, porcelana?

Sebastian volvió a acostarse y a taparse, tapando a su hijo a la vez. Sonrió a Kurt mientras lo miraba. Le brillaban los ojos cuando miraba a Theo y eso le enamoraba aún más. Apartó la mirada haciéndose el inocente cuando Kurt le pilló.

- No empieces, suricato.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír y se levantaron un poco para darse un dulce beso sin molestar al niño, que los separaba.

* * *

Y ya está. Dejad reviews, anda, que son como hamor:3

¡Besos babosos!


	9. Chapter 9

Que malota soy, debería estar haciendo un trabajo para historia y estoy publicando en fanfiction jojojo. Nadie debe saberlo...

**Disclaimer**: LLORO. NO, GLEE NO ME PERTENECE AÚN.

* * *

"**No me lo puedo creer"**

- Sebastian... yo... joder... No sabes cómo me siento.

- ¿Que no lo sé? Yo también me acosté con otro. Hace ya mucho, pero recuerdo como en todo momento pensé que eras tú. Habíamos discutido y no querías saber nada de mi. ¿Crees que no sé lo que es arrepentirse? Lo que dudo es que tú te arrepientas.

Kurt bajó la mirada mientras contenía las lágrimas y se sujetaba un brazo intentando no temblar.

- Yo no quería...

- Pues para no querer, princesa... ¡Y además con Blaine! Sabes que no ha superado lo vuestro y que lleva lo que llevamos juntos intentando separarnos. ¡Mira, joder!

Sebastian sacó el móvil, buscó algo y se lo tiró a Kurt. Él lo cogió de milagro y miró la foto. Empezó a llorar en el acto.

* No creo que puedas defenderte después de eso. Me voy. Y me llevo a Theo.

Sin esperar una respuesta subió a las habitaciones y bajó a los veinte minutos con Theo en brazos y una mochila grande colgada.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, Seb?

- ¿Nosotros? Creo que Blaine ha conseguido lo que buscaba.

Salió sin decir nada más, manteniéndose fuerte, pero en cuanto se sentó al volante del coche, se derrumbó. Entre lágrimas y sollozos pasaban por su mente recuerdos de besos, cenas, noches en vela, risas, roces, caricias, sueños y abrazos. En resumen días y días de su vida dedicados a la única persona a la que había amado. ¿Merecía la pena tirar todo por la borda? Se preguntaba.

Pero se fue. Arrancó el coche y se fue mientras Kurt miraba por la ventana y sabía que su marido estaba llorando. Porque en el fondo él era el único que lo comprendía... Y porque él tampoco podía dejar de llorar. Seguía con el móvil de Sebastian en la mano. Ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle cómo podría contactarlo. Había sido todo tan rápido y él tan estúpido...

* * *

No me linchéis, anda... es que necesitaba escribir algo así para introducir el siguiente drabble jajaja. Lo siento. Espero que no os apene mucho. Sé que muchos de vosotros no veis a Kurt haciéndole algo así a Sebastian... Pero bueno, todos somos humanos... Y Blaine es Blaine jajaja.

También quería deciros que ganó la **A **el otro día, así que ya he empezado el long fic. En todo caso, no publicaré pronto, ya bastante tengo con drabbles como para meterme por esos berenjenales ahora.

Espero que sigáis aquí... ¿Así que qué tal si me dejáis un Review para demostrarme que seguís vivos?

¡Besos babosos e infinitas gracias por desperdiciar vuestro maravilloso tiempo leyendo esto!


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Shiny People!

**Disclaimer:** Glee sigue sin ser mío.

* * *

"**Sebastian, ábreme, por favor"**

Era tan tentador dejar a Blaine ahí fuera, helándose con las bajas temperaturas típicas de los días que preceden la Navidad... Sobre todo cuando él estaba tan a gusto dentro de casa de sus padres con la chimenea encendida y todo. De hecho, le hubiera dejado fuera sin dudar si no fuera porque Blaine no se daba por rendido y para demostrarlo no dejaba de sonar al timbre. Hasta Theo, que jugaba tranquilamente en la alfombra estaba empezando a molestarse.

Sebastian gruñó antes de abrir la puerta.

- Si te manda Kurt dile que no merece la pena que lo haga. Porque no pienso escuchar lo que tú tengas que decirme. Si él se ha dignado por fin a hablarme, que venga aquí y me cuente por qué coño terminó follando contigo en mi último viaje a Boston.

Blaine lucía preocupado. Le costaba sostener la mirada de Sebastian y no dejaba de moverse en el sitio.

- No me ha mandado él, Sebastian...

- Pues mejor me lo pones. No voy a hablar contigo. Vete.

La voz le quedaba más de súplica que de orden, pero esperaba poder transmitir el mensaje "no quiero verte ni en pintura" al menos con sus ojos, que se clavaban en los de Blaine como si quisiera matarlo mientras los del más bajito le rechazaban el contacto visual.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada y la situación era cada vez más incómoda. Además, entraba frío por la puerta y Sebastian no quería constiparse o que lo hiciera su hijo, así que decidió simplemente cerrar la puerta en las narices de Blaine. Ni protocolo ni cortesía ni nada.

Blaine se asustó.

- ¡No! ¡Espera, Sebastian, no quiero hablar contigo de lo qué pasó!

- Deberías decir más bien que no vas a hablar de nada conmigo, porque me niego a seguir escuchando esas chorradas.

Las voces seguían oyéndose a la perfección a través de la puerta y eso decepcionó a Sebastian, que hubiera preferido aislarse. Volvió a haber un momento de silencio, y como parecía que Blaine ya no hablaría más, entró de nuevo al salón para seguir jugando con su hijo.

Aún no había cruzado el vestíbulo cuando pudo escuchar sin problemas las últimas palabras de Blaine:

- Kurt está en el hospital.

Y de pronto su mundo pareció hacerse añicos.

* * *

No pongo mensaje final o me lincháis.

Besos babosos


	11. Chapter 11

¡Chicooos!

Tengo que reconoce que estoy gratamente sorprendida de que haya tanta gente que le haya querido dar una oportunidad a este fic, porque la verdad es que yo no estoy particularmente orgullosa de ellos... En todo caso os doy las gracias por estar aquí y por hacer posible que siga publicando a esto - 11 drabbles ya, madre mía-.

**Disclaimer:** Ya que estamos, ¿es necesario seguir poniendo que Glee no me pertenece? Que yo lo pongo, eh, ¿¡PERO ES NECESARIO HACERME SUFRIR DE ESTA FORMA?!

* * *

"**¿Dónde está Kurt?"**

La pregunta pilló de improviso a Rachel, que se levantó rápido para abrazar a Sebastian.

- Pensé que no vendrías, Seb...

Abrazó fuerte de vuelta a Rachel intentando dejar de temblar. Pero inconscientemente empezó a llorar ocultando su cara en el pelo de la judía. Era bajita, pero Sebastian en ese momento parecía tan pequeño como ella. Temblando como un crío, sollozando el nombre de Kurt.

- Lo ha hecho por mi culpa, ¿verdad? - consiguió decir casi sin titubeos-

Blaine asintió por detrás, llevándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Rachel. Por suerte Sebastian no la vio, porque estaba muy susceptible y bien podía haberse liado a hostias.

- No, Sebastian... No fue tu culpa... Kurt...

No había excusa para Kurt. Ni siquiera Rachel podía entender qué había hecho su mejor amigo. Ella, que tampoco había tenido una vida fácil, nunca habría podido intentar suicidarse. Y bueno... Era cierto, no era culpa de Sebastian... Era tan solo culpa de Kurt.

- Yo le dejé... Yo... Podía haberle perdonado... Y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Kurt tenía que pasar un tiempo solo después de lo que hizo. Lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para los dos y para el niño. Simplemente necesitabais un tiempo... Tal vez Kurt no vio el final de esa tregua.

- Necesito verlo...

- Me pidió estar solo, pero creo que será mejor que habléis.

Rachel acompañó a Sebastian dentro de la habitación. Era individual y estaba llena de flores. Kurt parecía un ángel. Estaba sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana. La luz que entraba por ella era pálida, lo que hacía la piel de su marido de pura porcelana. Tenía una mano acariciando los vendajes que cubrían su antebrazo izquierdo. El derecho estaba igual, pero reposaba tranquilo en su regazo. El sonido de la puerta le hizo girar su cabeza y mirar con ojos vidriosos a su marido.

- Lo siento... - susurró apenas-

* * *

Sé que este drabble no es gran cosa. No me linchéis... Pero es que si me ponía más emotiva me ponía a llorar (yo, que soy más dura que una piedra con estas cosas) y si me pongo a llorar, ya no paro...

En todo caso, seguid siendo tan buenos chicos como hasta ahora y comentadme esas cosas tan bonitas que me mandáis. Yo la verdad es que quiero responder, pero soy tan patosa que se me olvida cuales he respondido y cuales no... Así que hago por aquí un agradecimiento múltiple y espero que no os sintáis mal porque no os responda personalmente. Os quiero a todos por igual.

Besos babosos.


	12. Chapter 12

Lo siento por el retraso. Actualizo solo de pasada.

Disclaimer: lo de siempre, Glee no es mío y tal.

* * *

"**Ya puedes irte, Kurt"**

La frase de la enfermera había sonado como una bendición para todos los presentes. Hasta Theo parecía darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso. Se iban a casa. Los tres. Juntos. Rachel también estaba eufórica. Había podido ver a Sebastian llorar en esta semana que en lo que llevaban de vida, y siempre pensó que verle sufrir sería más gratificante de lo que fue en realidad. Ese suricato empezaba a caerle bien y todo. Ver llorar a Kurt le había costado aún más... Pero por fin había acabado.

Sebastian veía a la judía dar vueltas por la habitación recogiendo cosas y metiéndolas en una maleta y bendecía la ausencia de una mujer en su vida. Prácticamente evitaba reír, por respeto y porque que lo estuviera haciendo ella le dispensaba de tener que soltarle la mano a Kurt en ese mismo momento.

- Seb... Cuando volvamos a casa... -intentó hablar-

- Kurt, cuando volvamos a casa todo esto habrá pasado, ¿vale? No pienso volver a dejarte solo nunca... Porque ahora he comprendido lo que sería perderte de verdad... Y no quiero vivir con eso.

- Gracias – se acercó más a su marido, que le acogió cómodamente en sus brazos -. Quiero que sepas que no lo hice por ti... Bueno, lo hice por ti, pero no por tu culpa...

- Amor, no tienes que justificarte.

- Sí, necesito hacerlo. -Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando- No he sido nunca un buen amante, un buen novio o un buen marido. Ni siquiera he sido un buen amante. Todo lo que podía hacer mal, lo he hecho mal. Tú eres el pilar de esta relación... Y yo... Bueno, yo no sé dónde estoy, pero cada vez que yo algo mal, todo se tambalea. Pero no se tambalea porque yo lo sujete... Sino porque te hago daño a ti. Cuando te fuiste de viaje... Yo no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo con Blaine. No pensé en las esperanzas que podía estar dándole... Pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya me estaba arrepintiendo... Y era demasiado tarde. Cuando volviste busqué mil formas de contártelo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba te veía feliz en la ignorancia... Y... es egoísta, soy egoísta, pero pensé que sería mejor que no lo dijera. Después lo soltaste tú y ahí me derrumbé... Sebastian... Cuando decidí esto... Era más por tu bien que por el mío. La verdad es que no pensé que sería tan egoísta -sí, de nuevo- cuando lo hice... Pensaba que dejarías de cargar conmigo... Que podrías encontrar a alguien que pudiera de verdad hacerte feliz y...

- Kurt, cállate.

Las palabras de Sebastian fueron tajantes a pesar de llevar ese tono de quien está al borde del llanto. Y le besó. Por primera vez en días le besó. Unas semanas que parecía que habían sido meses cuando volvió a probar esos labios. Y sí, joder, aún guardaban el mismo sabor.

* * *

Gracias por leer y besos babosos.

¡No olviden un review!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo tenía que publicar ayer... Pero entre que me he viciado de nuevo a Los Miserables y que... Espera, son todo excusas. Lo siento.

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece y yo hago esto porque me aburro. ¿Contentos? Me alegro ¬¬

* * *

"**¿Tú crees que estará bien en la escuela?"**

- Kurt, deja de preocuparte. Theo está más que preparado para esto. Y tampoco es como si fueran a hacerle bullying por tener dos padres, por favor. Tienen cinco años.

Sebastian estaba ya tumbado en la cama envuelto en las sábanas a punto de dormirse, pero su marido estaba sentado intentando leer aunque cada dos minutos preguntara sobre el futuro de su hijo.

El día siguiente sería el primer día de Theo en el colegio. Llevaban semanas preparándose para eso. Por suerte para Sebastian y para el niño, tenía que llevar uniforme, así que Kurt no se pasaría dos horas por la mañana vistiendo a su hijo para que fuera perfecto a clase. Ya tenían que sufrir eso todos los fines de semana cuando querían simplemente ir al parque a jugar.

- Papá...

Una voz llamó desde la puerta.

- Pasa, cariño - le invitó Kurt dejando el libro en la mesilla-.

- No puedo dormir...

Theo iba con su pijama azul y descalzo. Tenía los ricitos rubios todos despeinados y sus ojos aún intentaban acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación de sus padres.

- ¿Y quieres dormir con nosotros, enano? Ya eres un niño grande...

La verdad es que a Sebastian le encantaría cogerle en brazos y meterle en la gran cama, pero no podían acostumbrarle a eso. Se levantó un poco.

- Es que no puedo dormir... -volvió a quejarse Theo-

Kurt hizo ojitos a su marido para que le dejara quedarse y Sebastian no pudo más que rodar los ojos y murmurar un "de acuerdo". Podía con los ojos de Kurt y podía con los ojos de Theo. Pero no podía mantenerse firme cuando se aliaban. Y lo peor es que esos dos bichos lo sabían y se aprovechaban de ello. Kurt guiñó un ojo a su crío y éste corrió y saltó en la cama, metiéndose entre los dos.

- ¿Cómo fue vuestro primer día en la escuela?

La pregunta de Theo era curiosa y necesitada. Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Sebastian rió bajito. La verdad era que no lo recordaba. ¿Cómo iba a recordarlo?

- Pues perfecto. Hice muchos amigos y jugamos todo el día.

- ¿Y yo voy a hacer muchos amigos?

- Por supuesto – dijo esta vez Kurt-. Pero también tienes que aprender, eh.

- Sí, papi...

Tanto el pequeño como Sebastian pusieron los ojos en blanco, por lo que Kurt no pudo más que reírse.

- Pero que tontos sois...

- Tontos vosotros, que os estresais por nada . Theo, todo va a ir bien. Y Kurt, quiero un beso o mañana me llevo al niño yo solo a clase.

* * *

Hala, ya he vuelto a la monosidad del momento. ¿Felices?

Besos babosos y ya sabéis, compartir es vivir. Yo os dejo mis locuras y vosotros un review


End file.
